Vargulf
A vargulf is an insane Werewolf. Unlike normal werewolves, a vargulf will kill its prey without eating it. A vargulf will eventually die from the disease or insanity possessing it. 'Known Vargulves' *'Christina Wendall' † *'Nicolae Rumancek' † *'Peter Rumancek' (formerly now Werewolf) 'Appearance' Vargulf as just like werewolves when it comes to their appearance they are much bigger than regular wolves. Their eyes glow a bright yellow. The fur of a vargulf mainly depends of the color of their hair in their human form. Christina's vargulf form's fur was black like her hair at first but after all her stress of her traumatic experiences and the lose of her friends and subconscious guilt and confusion over what she was doing as a wolf, as she was repressing it in her mind and creating fake memories and believe to help her process what was happening, and also possibly progressing in her vargulf condition, her human hair turned white and thus her vargulf form's fur turned white. It is also seen that they are slightly bigger than regular werewolves and are much less like a normal wolf in appearance, as their teeth are all similar in size and are much more stalagmitic in shape, and theit more human shaped limbs. Their wolf body is less like a canine and does not appear to look a natural wolf as a regular wolf body does. Peter's vargulf body had far a more bluredd look to them and had a darker yellow. They appear to have much more fur, which usually looks unkempt and wild, a reflection of their mental instability. Their mental state can affect their wolf body, making their wolf look more wild, rabid, and crazed. 'Transformation' When a person turns they literally rip out of their human skin, their eyes pop out and are replaced with wolf eyes that glow yellow and their teeth fall out and replaced with fangs. When the vargulf has completed it change the wolf then eats the remains of their human skin. It seems that if a vargulf in a wolf body dies without having their head destroyed, they will return from the dead adn while they can die inside the ground they are buried in, and rot in their grave, but they will still be somewhat alive and transform into their wolf bodies, which will be normal and not rotted like their human body, which also rots again, as both the wolf and human bodies are constantly redeveloped and reborn from each others bodies, which is why they can not die without their brain being severed or destroyed, as their brain drives both bodies to operate. In the first season, when werewolves or virgules revert to their human form, their wolf bodies seemingly transfigured back into a human one instead of the human body having to be pulled out of the wolf body, or the human digging themselves out of their wolf body or the body dissovling or opening like a cacoon or chrysalis and rapidly decomposing, as suggested by the lack of any sign of the wolf body in season one when werewolves became humans again. Since their transformations are unstable and uncontrolablee, their are some points were the wolf will damage the human body of the werewolf from the inside at unpredictable times. In the first season, it seemed that both werewolves and vargulves turn back to human form without their wolf body tearing and turn back in 4 seconds, simply their wolf body shape shifting in soke unseen manner, back into human form. It was not shown if this changed in the second seasons, at least for vargulf's, as regular werewolves are now seen transforming back seemingly with their wolf bodies being a cacoon or chrysalis and their human bodies redeveloping, much like an embryo in an egg, throughtut the time the werewolf is in their wolf body. It is possible to have changed for virgules as well, though it might have been as maggots fed on Christina's corpse, seemingly eating off her wolf body and exposing her human body, that or her wolf body physically transfigured itself back into her human body, and Peter was inside his wolf body while he was transformed into a Vargulf. 'Becoming a Vargulf' There is only one way to become a vargulf, by turning on another part of the lunar cycle other than the full moon. If a werewolf partly turns too many times or fully turns more than once without the full moon, they will become a vargulf, or will be at high risk of it if they only partly transform without a spell that requires the destruction of their physical human faces. 'Reverting back to a Werewolf' There is only one known way to turn back into a werewolf, while in their vargulf form someone with extreme strength must rip their mouth open and pull the human form out of the vargulf body. 'Death' When a vargulf dies their head must be cut off or damaged past the brain before putting it into the grave if this is not done the vargulf will come back from the dead, seemingly as crazed as it was in before. Christina was shown to have awaken in her grave a day after having her neck broken by Shelley, screaming in horror. 9 months later, her rotted corpse's hands emerged from the ground and her Vargulf body came out of her rotted corpse. It seemed to be scared of Shelley, as it new it could not fight her or that it was Shelley killed her first. She first seemed to not be able to smell that it was Shelley as she only realized that it was her when she lunged at her nd was pushed away. She ran from her until she was cornered and killed again. 'Feeding' A vargulf kills their victims no matter if they provoke them or not they kill randomly. It is this or that they will kill who they fell antagonized by and will act on their subconscious feeling. When a vargulf kills they only eat some parts of their victims body but leave most of the body wherever. 'Powers & Abilities' A transformed vargulf's physical abilities seem greater than that of regular werewolf, allowing them to overpower and kill animals, humans, and other werewolves. Shelley and a full Upir, no matter the age, can more than easily overpower and kill Vargulf's, as Shelley killed Christina twice and Roman ripped open a vargulf's body to remove a transformed Peter from the body. * Mesmerisation Resistance: Vargulves can resist the mesmerizing of upirs because of their insanity there is not much to mesmerize. *'Shape-Shifting': Vargulves can turn at will, though they will not consciously control it as they are mentally unstable. *'Enhanced Strength': Vargulves only has their strength when they are in their wolf form and even then they can kill almost every living creature, except a full Upir and Shelley. *'Heightened Senses': Vargulves can see, hear and smell much better than human. *'Enhanced Speed': Vargulves speed is increased they the vargulf is in his or her wolf form. 'Weaknesses' *'Turning': Once someone has become a vargulf they are unable to control their turning. *'Mortality': Because they do not have enhanced healing factors, vargulves can be killed anyway a normal human can be killed. Although, they seeming come back to life if their head is not destroyed or removed. *'Mercury': Mercury is a liquid that can burn the skin of a werewolf. Category:Characters Category:Creature Category:Species Category:Vargulf Category:Hybride